


Leorio x Kurapika - A morte da Lua, a vida do Sol.

by anajujorge



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajujorge/pseuds/anajujorge
Summary: baseado no tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJnqR4eh/ conta um pequeno trecho da captura de Kurapika feita por Nobunaga (nao acontece realmente no anime.)todos os creditos a esse tiktok, ja que a narrativa foi baseada completamente nele, mas quis dsr o meu toque e adicionar alguns detalhes.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Leorio x Kurapika - A morte da Lua, a vida do Sol.

**Author's Note:**

> o leorio morre nessa fic, lembrando que nada é canon.

Me solta! — Gritava Kurapika, carregando o ódio em sua voz. Ele tentava desamarrar suas mãos, mas o esforço era em vão e ele apenas se machucava mais.

— O que você vai fazer para me torturar, hein? Ou você se esqueceu que a minha família já está morta? Eu não tenho ninguém, todos se foram. — Ele continua.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza. — Diz Nobunaga, com as mãos em seu queixo, o obrigando a olhar para o lado. Seus olhos encontram a sua Lua, o seu céu. Ele não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo. A gravata frouxa e a blusa manchada com seu sangue já diziam tudo. Seus olhos não puderam evitar encher de lágrimas, brilhando num escarlate doloroso e derramando tudo o que lhe restava por dentro.

— Oh Deus, é você. — Ele disse. Nobunaga agarra seu queixo novamente e com um sorriso mal intencionado no rosto diz:

— Está vendo? Eu avisei.

— Kurapika... Está tudo bem. — Leorio diz, o que faz o coração de Kurapika pular uma batida ao ouvir uma voz tão fraca.

— Por favor, ele não... Eu darei o que você quiser.

— Não, Kurapika. Eu quero que você viva.

— Você é tudo o que eu tenho.

— Esse é o ponto. O que eu quero é a sua dor, que você pague por todo o sangue que derramou. Seu Kurta maldito. Você tem um sangue podre.

— Ei, meu Sol? — Kurapika ouve a doce voz de seu amor o chamando pelo apelido que ele tanto gostava. Leorio teria o dado em relação a seu cabelo amarelo e seu coração puro. Ele teria iluminado seus dias mais escuros, e se sentia eternamente grato por isso. É uma pena que tudo isso tenha que acabar e a Lua terá que se despedir do Sol pela última vez. Continua, Leorio:

— Eu te amo, está bem? Nunca se esqueça.

Kurapika balançava a cabeça e se negava a acreditar que aquilo estaria acontecendo. O que seria do seu céu sem sua parte favorita? Ele não saberia lidar, e não se importava mais com as lágrimas caindo.

— Me desculpe, Leorio. Eu te amo, Lua.

— Faça seu trabalho, Feitan.

E assim, as batidas do coração de Leorio vão parando pouco a pouco. A dor no peito de Kurapika aumentava cada vez mais. E foi naquele momento que ele percebeu: nunca mais sentiria seu cheiro, ou teria a sua mão para o aquecer. Deitara no seu peito uma última vez e não fazia ideia de que era, de fato, a última. A lua não brilha mais, e o céu não é mais azul.


End file.
